Lonely Lighthouse Keeper and Shy Sea God
by PrudishFiction
Summary: Kiku is the god of the sea near a village, where a new lighthouse keeper from a distant land has been hired. But when the man sees him,will Kiku disappear, or allow him the chance to win his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Kiku was a sea god. He stayed near a fishing village by the sea cliffs, watching them live their lives day in, day out in the peaceful village. But, someone new was in town, and that was a source of curiosity. He came closer, still under the water and invisible to humans. The man is led up the walk by a young girl. "You are lucky to have such a job. The lighthouse is a peaceful place, Mr. Karpusi."

"I am glad... I like peace and quiet..." Mr. Karpusi looks up at the lighthouse. "Thank you for taking me here." he says, looking back down at the girl. "You are welcome..." She answers, and smiles brightly. "Legend is the Sea God comes out at night... Maybe you'll be able to see him"

"Really...?" Mr. Karpusi looks towards the sea. "My home had a sea god... Maybe it is the same here..." The village girl nods, then unlocks the door to the lighthouse before handing the man the keys. "Your keys" She smiles. "Thank you" The man smiles slightly, then the girl leaves. He looks back towards the sea, then goes inside, closing the door behind him. Kiku looks up towards the lighthouse, then notices several cats gathering around its door. The door opens, and the cats go inside, then Kiku sees the silhouette of the man go up the stairs.

Later, Heracles Karpusi went down to the beach, a small boat made of bark in his hands. The boat contains a small candle, and two stuffed grape leaves (called "Dolmakia" in his home), and he sets it in the water, watching it drift out on the currents before going back inside. A few moments pass before Kiku resurfaces. He sees the items, then stares at them curiously before cautiously swimming up to them, reaching out and stopping the small boat. He picks up one of the Dolmakia, and unwraps the grape leaves, looking at what is inside and finding it quite strange. He touches it lightly before bringing it up to his mouth and taking a bite, blinking in surprise as the new taste explodes on his tongue. He swallows thoughtfully, deciding that he likes the food. He eats it carefully, yet graciously, hoping that the man called "Mr. Karpusi" would not attempt to poison and kill him with the delicious meal. He neatly folds the grape leaves and places them back in the small boat, then looks towards the lighthouse. As it's grown dark, a beam of light is now circling across the water, and Kiku decides to visit the lighthouse and get a better look at this new man. He rises, intricately patterned blue and white garments flowing as he does so. The waves crash against the shore as he gracefully gains his footing, and a wave comes up, pushing him up to the walk around the top of the lighthouse. The man is sitting at a table, writing in a notebook, and he looks up at the sound of the wave, his eyes widening when he sees Kiku.

A slight, soft smile graces Kiku's lips when the man sees him. He is quite pleased to see Mr. Karpusi up close, as he will admit that the man is not hard on the eyes, with messy brown hair wavy with curls that go every which way with one "fountain" shaped curl atop his head, which is rather unusual. The lightly tanned man has lovely teal eyes, a broad nose and a strong chin, the face of a god, and quite different compared to Kiku's smaller features. As the man stands up, it's easy to see how well built he is, his fluid movements speaking of strict physical training. Mr. Karpusi takes a cautious step forward, reaching a hand towards Kiku. "You... Aren't a dream...?" He asks quietly, seeming almost entranced by Kiku. Kiku's smile falls, his look becoming more curious. He slowly shakes his head. Mr. Karpusi puts his hand to his chest. "Heracles. My name is Heracles. What is yours?" Kiku tilts his head, and speaks softly. "I am Kiku..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiku..." Heracles says softly, treating the name with reverence. Kiku nods, smiling slightly. He holds up the small boat Heracles had put into the sea. "It was you who gave me this gift?" He asks, and Heracles nods. "Yes... Where I come from, a newcomer would send an offering to the sea to show his arrival in peace and ask for good fishing and luck in sailing..."

"I see... That is quite the lovely gesture..."

"Then it pleased you?" Heracles asks, seeming a little hopeful. Kiku nods slowly, as he did find the offering to be rather nice despite the fact that he hasn't received an offering in a long time, only from travelers and even then it is scarce. However, he doesn't expect an offering, as he himself prefers calm waters, the only time they are violent being when he is angered (which is quite a feat, if you anger the usually calm sea god, you must have done something terrible). "That is good... I wasn't sure if you would like the Dolmakia of not, but I also didn't know if you were the sea god from my home or not..."

"You have received your answer, then... I am the deity of this sea"

"I believe it... Such beauty can only be that of an ethereal being" At this, Kiku's eyes widen slightly, and he blinks. Heracles bows slightly. "I am sorry... That was much too forward"

"N-no, it is quite alright..." Kiku replies. "I am simply not used to such comments..." Heracles tilts his head. "But, it is the truth... If I may ask, was the offering the only reason you came to visit me?"

"... I wanted to see the man that would be inhabiting the lighthouse." Kiku says, and Heracles offers him his hand again. "Don't you want to come more inside, then? I have more Dolmakia... And cats..." He says, hoping that Kiku at least likes cats just so he can talk to the god longer, but Kiku realizes he is already getting too close to this man, and also knows the dangers of doing so.

"... I apologize. But I must go." He says, and Heracles' face falls. Kiku goes back go the railing, and steps onto it. Water winds around his body, taking him back into the sea. Heracles moves forward, grabbing onto the rail and leaning over it, asking Kiku to wait, but the god sinks below the waves, leaving Heracles alone in the night once again.

The few days later, Heracles journeys down to the village, planning on going to the market and possibly learning more about the mysterious Sea God. He goes to the market, idly picking out items, and asking questions. One of the young men that tends to the fish market answers his questions quite amicably. "Well, I've never seen the sea god in person... But I heard he's quite a sight. My father makes sure to pay respects to him to ensure a good amount of fish will migrate to our area so we can continue out business"

"Thank you..." Heracles replies. "But, can you tell me if there is any way to contact him?"

"He usually accepts the offerings, so I guess he would surface for them... But I don't know." The man says, and Heracles inclines his head slightly. "I see... Thank you for the information, and for the fish... I hope your nets never come up empty" He leaves, going back to his new home.

He sets the bag on the table, and immediately several cats jump onto the table as well, smelling the fish. As he has a tendency to spoil them, Heracles is forced to give some of the fish to the greedy cats. He picks up one, and sits in a chair, petting it. The cat purrs and nuzzles Heracles', making the man smile slightly. He sets the cat down, and goes outside, stopping when he reaches the beach, sitting at the waters' edge He looks over the water, wanting to see Kiku just one more time, and sighs softly. Heracles had lost his heart at his first glimpse of the deity, and he keeps his gaze on the water, hoping that patience will bring him another glimpse.

Underwater, Kiku watches Heracles secretly, curious as to why he is so forlorn, but doesn't come up for fear of what could happen. Humans and gods were not meant to be in contact, especially physical. But, as the sun sinks lower, so do Heracles' eyelids, until the man is dozing sitting up and paying no attention to the rising tide. Kiku's eyes widen slightly and he reaches up, pulling at the water like a ripe so he can surface. Using a weak current, as to not cause a strong wave, he rides on it over to Heracles quickly. As soon as Kiku becomes close enough, Heracles opens his eyes and takes the god's wrist gently, but firmly, standing up and watching him silently. Kiku looks up at him, surprised, and the man tugs him closer gently. "Why did you leave...?"

"Please, unhand me." Kiku answers, and Heracles shakes his head. "No. You'll disappear again."

"... The tides are getting higher... You should not be out here." Kiku says, but Heracles just shakes his head again. "I don't care." He raises Kiku's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "You've stolen my heart, a tide does not bother me" Kiku blinks, then blushes faintly. "E-eh?" He manages to get out, and Heracles cautiously wraps an arm around his waist. "You stole my heart. And I don't want it back."

"I-I..." Kiku looks down. "I must go..." Heracles frowns slightly, seeming a little hurt. "Why?"

"..." Kiku touches Heracles' face, putting his fingertips to the man's chin. "I cannot stay here... I do not know what would happen." Heracles puts his hand over Kiku's "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you... Is there really no way for us to be together, or do you just not return my feelings...?" he asks, and Kiku blushes, looking down. "I... N-never said I didn't..."

"Then if you cannot stay on land, surely you can visit? Let me court you..."

"C-court me?" Kiku stutters, and Heracles nods. "Yes..."

"I-I do not know if that would be the best idea" He says, looking up at Heracles. "I don't care... I don't care if it hurts me. I have to be with you"

Kiku looks down. "... I will visit." He looks back up at Heracles. "... Often." At this, Heracles looks relieved, and he presses a kiss to Kiku's forehead. "Thank you..." He lets go of Kiku, and steps back. "... Wh-why?" Kiku asks, and Heracles tilts his head. "Because knowing you will visit makes me happy..." He says, and Kiku shakes his head, clarifying himself. "Why did you fall for me...? Surely, I will cause you nothing but sorrow...I do not want to cause you pain..."

"I don't care. Not being with you will cause me more pain than anything else."

"... You are too kind..." Kiku says, and Heracles shakes his head. "I'm just happy that you accepted my feelings..." Kiku blushes faintly, and timidly reaches out and takes Heracles' hand. The Greek rubs his thumb over the back of Kiku's hand gently. "You are very sweet..." Heracles says, and Kiku shakes his head slightly. "Thank you... However, that is too much praise."

"I don't think so." Heracles says. Kiku tilts his head slightly, a bit flustered, then glances back at the sea. The water crashes against the rocks on the shore, his mildly embarrassed state changing the emotion of the water. "I really must be going soon..." He says, turning back go Heracles. "... May I kiss your cheek, then?" Heracles asks, and Kiku nods slightly. The Greek smiles slightly, and leans over, kissing Kiku's cheek lightly. Then, Kiku leans up shyly, pressing an unexpected kiss to Heracles' cheek. Heracles blinks slowly. "Thank you, Kiku..." He smiles slightly again, and let's go of Kiku's hand. "You have a job to attend to..." Kiku says, smiling slightly, then he turns, trails of water swirling around him as he disappears as he disappears into the water. Heracles watches until the god is completely gone, then turns and goes back into the lighthouse, looking forward to Kiku's next visit.


End file.
